This invention is primarily directed to a pick-up mechanism which operates with a packing machine which operates to move containers between a pick-up station and a deposit station. Such type apparatus is well known and normally uses pivoting gripping members, which are operated by way of pivoting linkages. Generally, the pick-up and gripping devices are formed of forged metal, which is expensive to fabricate. Also, the control linkages are fairly complicated and time consuming to assemble and adjust. This aggravates the change over procedure required to accommodate different size containers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,890 and 4,169,621 are directed to examples of this known structure.
The instant gripping or pick-up member is formed of primarily plastic members either extruded or molded. The lone metal members comprise a unitary stamped metal piece and a spring. The structure is first a low cost product. It can be quickly assembled as there are only eight independent elements and adjustment is substantially negligible. Also, the change over procedure to accommodate different size containers is easily performed.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a gripping member, which is easily installed with the container transporting apparatus.
Another object of the invention is a gripping member, which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is a gripping apparatus, which operates substantially error free.
Another object of the invention is a gripping apparatus comprised essentially of plastic components.
Another object of the invention is a gripping apparatus, which is easily interchanged with the transporting apparatus.
Another object of the invention is a gripping apparatus, which is easily adjusted to operate synchronously with the transporting apparatus.
The instant invention is directed to an apparatus for transferring containers from a pick-up position to a deposit position, which includes a pick-up and a guide grid carrying a plurality of guide members. The pick-up grid, which is movable between the pick-up position and the deposit position, carries a plurality of pick-up members. Each pick-up member includes a head having an axial bore, which extends from one end thereof and a plurality of transverse bores which engage with the axial bore. Each transverse bore carries an engaging member which is capable of movement between an engaging position where the engaging member is positioned to extend inwardly beyond the periphery of the axial bore and a release position where the engaging member is moved outside the periphery of the axial bore. Each pick-up member includes a control mechanism.
The apparatus is constructed so that when the guide grid positions the guide members in their active position the pick-up grid positions the pick-up members in the pick-up position with the heads located about the containers. The control mechanism is actuated to move the engaging members into the engaging position and into gripping contact with the containers. Also, when the guide grid positions the guide fingers and the pick-up grid positions the pick-up members in the deposit position, an engagement member actuates the control mechanism to allow the engaging members to move into the release position allowing the containers to be released into the deposit position.
The control mechanism includes a reciprocating cam carried by each head. The cam is movable between an engaging position in which the engaging member is cammed into the engaging position and a non-engaging position in which the engaging member is allowed to move into the release position. It is preferred that both the head and the engaging members are formed of plastic. Also, the engaging members are shaped in the form of a ball or a pin.
There is a tube connecting each pick-up grid with each head. Also, there is a rod, carried in each tube and extending above its upper end. This allows for movement of the pick-up grid relative the engagement member to bring about relative movement between the head and the cam.
The invention is further directed to a container pick-up member, which includes a shaped head, preferably, bell shaped, having an upper and lower end with an axial bore extending from its lower end for receiving containers. There are transverse bores through the head, which engage, with the axial bore. Each transverse bore carries an engaging member, which moves laterally into and out of the axial bore. Also, there are longitudinal grooves formed in the head and which engage with respective of the transverse bores. A camming member is carried in each groove for movement longitudinally of the head and transverse of the associated of the transverse bores. Longitudinal movement of the camming members control the position of the engaging members within the transverse bores.
There is a tube secured with the upper end of the head, which connects the head with the pick-up grid. Also, there is a rod passing through the tube, which is in contact with the actuator plate for controlling the downward movement of the cam into the release position. A resilient member is engaged with the camming members, which continuously urge them toward the upper end of the head. Each camming member is carried by a camming fork, which is supported on the head.
It is preferred that all major components be made of plastic either injection molded or extruded. Generally only the fork carrying the cams is made of metal.